You're My Babysitter!
by Kurankira
Summary: "You're going to be my babysitter!" Len was shocked, he never gets used with kids especially the one who was infront of him, the kid makes him crazy! "Why me!" He asked "Because there's only you who know this!" the kid pointed at her body... R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**A new story from me :)**

**This story might be a spoiler to those who havent read chapter 63 in the manga... **

**This story was in my head for a while now so i decided on writing it and sharing it with everyone!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

****

You're My Babysitter!

Chapter 1

After Len Tsukimori realized his feelings (at chapter 63 in the manga) he decided to finish his second year of high school at Seiso Academy. He was still teaching Kahoko Hino on how to play the violin properly.

My story starts with our dear little fairy Lili, the music fairy who gave Kahoko a magical violin, which was now not magical because of the incident at the third selection. Lili was flying around the campus observing the students. He decided to go to the music rooms thinking that there must be someone who can play properly and he could listen. There he saw Keiichi Shimizu playing his cello, Lili sat on top of the piano and listened to the first year. After Keiichi's performance he flew again and looked in every music room. One room caught his eye, he saw a red haired girl trying to follow her tutor's playing. He entered the room without the red haired girl knowing.

"You've been making the same mistakes over and over again, Hino, please play it again, I'll play with you" Len said with a hint of irritation.

"But its soooo hard" Kahoko whined "I can never play it right in just one hour"

Len decided on making Kahoko play a difficult piece that day, for him it was just a piece of cake but for Kahoko it's like a nightmare. The first time Kahoko saw the piece it made her think it's impossible for her to play it, but after hearing Len play the piece like it's just as easy as a kindergarten song, she decided on playing it and ended up regretting.

"You make it sound so easy" Kahoko mumbled.

Lili sat on Kahoko's sheet stand and looked at Kahoko who was putting her violin under her chin.

"Lili?" Kahoko whispered after seeing Lili on the stand and while Len's back was turned from her.

"Don't worry about me Hino Kahoko, just play like I'm not here" He waved his hand telling Kahoko to play.

"Let's start" Len tapped his foot three times and they started to play.

Lili listened while tapping his hand on his lap. Kahoko and Len played calmly and peacefully until the part where Kahoko's violin screeched. Len gave a sigh of frustration and Kahoko winced at the sound of her violin while Lili fell off the stand backwards. Lili accidentally waved his wand which gave a spell unknown to him.

"Oh no!" Lili said worriedly at himself, _what spell did I cast?_ He asked himself.

Kahoko saw Lili's expression "What's wrong?" She asked at the now worried fairy.

"N-nothing!" Lili stuttered, the little fairy took his wand which was on the ground and said "B-bye Hino K-Kahoko, tell me if you feel something unknown to you, o-okay?" then he left leaving Kahoko.

"What do you mean?" Kahoko asked loudly even though the fairy was not there anymore.

"What do you mean?" Len asked Kahoko, confused.

"Never mind" Kahoko told him and decided to play the piece again.

_Why do I feel a bit dizzy all of a sudden? _Kahoko stopped playing and put her bow down. She rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

Len stared at her "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My head a…" And Kahoko fainted

Len caught her on time before she hit the ground "Your head what? Hino?" Len shook her and called her yet Kahoko didn't respond. After a few minutes he felt dizzy as well "Why now of all days".

Len sat down on the floor and leaned on the wall; he tried waking her as well but failed. He rubbed his forehead, like what Kahoko did, and after a few seconds he too fainted.

…

Lili came back to the music room where he found Kahoko earlier. He saw her lying on the floor sleeping and Len leaned on the wall sleeping as well.

"Thank goodness you're here Kahoko" The little fairy sighed in relief but after staring at Kahoko for a while "Kahoko looks cute" he said smiling "Correction, _they _look cute" he corrected himself. _But Kahoko Hino looks different than usual…_ "WHAT? Oh no I think I know what spell I just casted earlier!" sweat dropping the fairy decided on turning her back to normal but "I'll do it later then. It won't hurt either of them anyway" Lili giggled and left them alone.

Len woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. He felt something on his lap; he looked at what it was and stared at it.

Len's eyes widen at what he just saw "AAAHHHHH!" He shouted so loud that made Kahoko wake up.

* * *

**Okay... there goes chapter 1 :)**

**Please leave a review! I will try to update as soon as I can :)**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :) I updated so fast XD**

**This chapter is much longer than the first one**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

You're My Babysitter!

**Chapter 2**

After hearing Len, Kahoko woke up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes while saying "Tsukimori-kun what's wrong with you, it's not like you to scream so loud!"

"Who are you?" Len asked still surprised.

"What do you mean by 'who are you?' are you trying to fool me?" Kahoko looked at Len, she looked at him upward "Wow, you've grown tall Tsukimori-kun" _or rather you look bigger than usual_ she added mentally.

_She looks like Hino, now that I saw her face_ Len thought. He brushed his hair with his hand and said "I'm not fooling around, I'm serious, and who are you? Have we met before?" he sighed.

"Of course we've met before! And we always meet every day! Are you trying to joke around, Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko said irritated, _what's wrong with him today?_ She thought.

Len stared at the person in front of him "We always meet?" Len asked, _but I don't remember meeting anyone like her, and I don't recall Hino having a younger sister_ he thought _or meeting one everyday_ Len added to himself.

"Well, duh, yes we meet every freaking day! You telling me that my posture was wrong and telling me that I made the same mistake over and over and over again!" Kahoko stood up, she was now eye leveled from the sitting Len.

"You make it sound so obvious… I don't remember meeting an annoying kid every day and I especially don't remember telling a kid that her posture and her playing are wrong! I only remember telling those to your sister!" Len said deciding that the person in front of him was Kahoko's sister.

"I am not an annoying kid, Mr. Len Tsukimori! And you do tell me about my wrong posture every lesson you gave me. And you've been meeting my sister?" Kahoko asked in disbelief. Her sister never told her that she was meeting Len. "And why are calling me a kid anyway?"

"Of course, Hino Kahoko is you sister right?" Len asked _maybe Kahoko is her cousin_… "And look at yourself" Len pointed at the little girl in front of him "you are a kid"

Hearing Len said 'of course' made Kahoko look down on the floor, she ignored the other things that Len said; she saw her uniform lying on the floor. Kahoko's eyes widen and she made a loud scream making Len cover his ears. "What did you do to me?" Kahoko asked blushing.

"I did nothing! So stop screaming!" Len said irritated he tried covering the little girl's mouth but he failed because she kept on avoiding him.

Kahoko took her uniform and went to one corner of the room "You did nothing you say! THEN WHY WAS MY CLOTHES ON THE FLOOR?"

Len stood up and looked at the clothes that the little girl was holding "That is not yours, its Hino's uniform!"

"Yes, it is my uniform! Will you stop pretending that you don't know me and explain everything?" Kahoko tried to put her clothes back on, her fingers tumbled on the buttons of her school uniform. "Why is this uniform big all of a sudden" Kahoko mumbled angrily.

"No it's not yours and I am not pretending. What should I explain? All I did was wake up and found a little girl sleeping on my lap, which made me scream. I really don't remember meeting a little girl like you" Len said glaring at the little girl who was trying to fit her small arms in the uniform. Len went towards her and tried to help her "It won't fit you, it's big for you" Len touched the little girl's small hand.

"Don't touch me you pervert!" Kahoko said shaking Len's hand away; Len took his hand away and just stared at her "Stay away from me! It fits fine with me earlier" Kahoko said glaring

"I am not a pervert. It's too big for you. Just like I said earlier look at yourself" Len pointed again "I'm leaving, Let Hino Kahoko take you back home"

"You're silly! Why would I take myself back home and I don't want to go home wearing this!" Kahoko touched her inner shirt which was big for her as well.

"You're not Kahoko Hino and I'm not silly" Len said

"I am Kahoko Hino" Kahoko said "Annoying clothes!" she said loudly, still trying to wear her uniform.

"Prove it" Len said while fixing his things

"Fine! I'm Kahoko Hino from class 2-2, my instrument is a violin, at the first selection I ended up last and at the second selection…"

"I know that, Hino must have told you that. Tell me something convincing" Len cut her, daring the little girl.

"I give up on my clothes" Kahoko said throwing it on the floor "You're right, it has grown big"

"It didn't grow, you're just small"

"Just because you're taller it doesn't mean I'm small"

"You have a body of a five year old Kahoko" Len said again pointing at the small body.

"So now you believe I'm Kahoko" Kahoko said and looked at her body

Something hit them… And there they realized…

"Kahoko Hino?" Len pronounced Kahoko's name slowly

"What happened to me?" Kahoko tugged Len's pants

"Why are you asking me? Don't blame me! What happened to you? And stop doing that!" Len said trying to take Kahoko away from his leg.

"This is all Lili's doing!" Kahoko said, hugging Len's leg.

"Who's Lili? Stop hugging my leg Hino!" Len put down his things and carried Kahoko "Well?"

"He's the music fairy in this school. He wore a worried expression earlier it must be because of him why I ended up like this" Kahoko said "You might think I'm crazy but it's true"

"You're crazy" Len said

"Are you listening to me? Sheesh I shouldn't have told you" Kahoko said pouting.

"Fine I'll try to believe you since you turning back into a child is already unbelievable" Len sighed, he glared at Kahoko "Make sure you're really Hino, I don't like pranks"

Kahoko glared back "If I was why do you think I'm screaming in hysterics here?"

"You can be just acting, the real Hino must have told you to say this lines while you're with me, and you might be her sister or one of her cousins" Len said making everything have sense.

"You really don't believe me, I hate you" Kahoko said avoiding Lens eyes.

Len got shocked at the little girl's words _she's not Hino_ he reminded himself but there was a part of him that thinks that it was Hino who he was carrying. Len growled a little "I can't believe you are Hino, convince me if you want me to believe"

"How can I convince you? I don't even share a secret with you" Kahoko said sighing. She looked around the room thinking that she might see Lili hiding somewhere, but the little fairy wasn't there "Damn fairy" she muttered

Len looked around the room as well to see if there really was a fairy "Is it here?" Len asked.

"No, he must be scared that I might strangle him" Kahoko sighed again "Will this help" Kahoko took in a deep breath and said "We like to play Ave Maria when we wanted to play a duet, or at least I like to play Ave Maria with you whenever we had a chance to have a duet. How will I explain this to mom? Convincing you is already hard"

"I like playing Ave Maria with you, that's for sure" Len said, he put down Kahoko "I believe you. I'll just leave you to your parents. Prepare your things, I'm taking you home" Len said picking up Kahoko's uniform and giving it to her.

"Thanks"

…

Len took Kahoko to the kindergarten department in their school.

"Excuse me Ma'am?" Len greeted the teacher

"Oh, a music student, what do you want?" The teacher asked letting Len enter the small classroom "And who's this?" The teacher asked seeing Kahoko behind Len.

"Hi I'm Kaho" Kahoko greeted the teacher

"Hello" The teacher said "Your sister?" the teacher asked Len.

"Umm… a friend's sister" Len replied

"Why is she wearing that?" The teacher asked, looking at Kahoko's shirt.

"My clothes got wet" Kahoko answered

"I see, you two are here to see if we have extra clothes?" The teacher guessed

"Yes" both answered

"I have one, please wait" The teacher left them

After a few moments the teacher came back with a sailor uniform that will fit Kahoko and gave it to Len "There I hope it helps" the teacher smiled

"Thank you" both thanked the teacher and left.

"Here change your clothes" Len gave the clothes to Kahoko "I'll wait at the front gate"

"Okay" Kahoko said and ran off to the ladies bathroom.

…

Ryoutarou Tsuchiura saw Len standing beside the gate holding two bags and two violins. "You waiting for someone Tsukimori? You have so much in your hands" Ryoutarou spotted the red violin case "That's Hino's right?" he pointed at the red violin case.

"Yes, so?" Len glared at Tsuchiura.

"Why do you have it?" The pianist asked.

"It's none of your business" Len told him.

"Yeah right, Ice Cube" Tsuchiura teased.

"Tsukimori-kun I'm finished!" Kahoko called Len from afar. "Oh hi Ryoutarou-kun" She greeted Ryoutarou.

"H-hi" He smiled at Kahoko "Who's she?" Ryoutarou asked Len

"Hino" Len replied without thinking.

"Kaho" Kahoko said without thinking as well.

"K-kahoko?" The pianist stared at the 5 year old girl "She does look like Kahoko"

"She's Hino's sister" Len said trying to cover up what he and Kahoko just said.

"Y-Yes I'm onee's younger sister" Kahoko said sweat dropping _I forgot that my body is like a five year old kid_ she thought.

"I see, then where is Kahoko?" Ryoutarou asked

"She's at home!" Kahoko said

"Why are you with Tsukimori?"

"Ah… ummm…" Kahoko looked at Len, obviously he looked irritated.

"Enough with the questions were wasting time. Let's go" Len was about to leave when Kahoko tugged his pants "What?"

Kahoko held out her hand, silently telling Len to give her things to her "I can carry them"

"Not in that body" Len said

"But…"

"No"

"Fine!" Kahoko said "Bye Ryoutarou-kun" Kahoko waved her hand and they both left Ryoutarou alone.

"What's with those two? And why was Tsukimori with Kahoko's sister?" Ryoutarou shook his head _I shouldn't care but still…_.

~Hino Residence~

"I will need my bag to open the door" Kahoko said

Len put down her bag "Why is it locked?"

"They must be buying groceries" Kahoko said while digging into her bag to get her keys "Here it is" Kahoko said lifting the keys. She went to the door and tried to reach for the key hole "Great! Just what I needed, a small body" Kahoko cursed herself.

"Let me help you" Len took the keys and opened the door. Kahoko entered the house while Len took her things and went inside.

Kahoko took her things and went to her room "Feel yourself at home" Kahoko shouted while going upstairs carrying her things.

Len put down his things beside the sofa and sat there _I should be going back home but will she need me until her parents comes back home?_ He stood up and walked around the living room. He saw some pictures and looked at them "So she doesn't have a five year old sister" he said after seeing some family pictures.

He felt thirsty so he went to the kitchen; it wasn't like the kitchen in his house. Kahoko's kitchen is a bit smaller than theirs. He found a glass and opened the fridge. After drinking water he went to the dining table. There was a note saying…

_Kahoko_

_We won't be home until the day after tomorrow; you can take care of yourself, right? _

_Mother…_

"Great! Now who's going to look after her" Len said after reading the letter _and why wouldn't her parents even put where they are going?_ He asked himself

"It's not like your house" Kahoko said. She wore different clothing than the sailor uniform earlier, she wore a pink dress. Len stared at her "What? I found this in our attic so I might as well use it than wear big clothes"

"Your parents won't be home. Who'll take care of you?" Len said giving Kahoko the note

"I can't believe them" Kahoko crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash can "No one will" Kahoko answered.

"But there must be someone" Len said

"Worried about me?" Kahoko teased

"Yes" he answered seriously

"Oh" kahoko stood there for a few seconds and said "I have an idea"

"What? You going to one of your relatives?" Len guessed

"No, my relatives live far from here" Kahoko said

"Then what?"

"You're going to be my babysitter!" Kahoko said

Len stared at her and said "You're joking right?"

"Of course not! If you're worried on whose going to take care of me then why won't you take care of me until I turn back to normal?" Kahoko said, going back to her bedroom to fix her things "I'm staying at your house, if it's alright, or you prefer to take care of me here at my house?"

"W-Why me?" Len asked

"Because you're the only one person who knows this!" Kahoko said pointing at her present body.

"Fine!" Len gave up; he didn't want to have another fight just like earlier "My house"

~Tsukimori Mansion~

"Good thing my parents won't be back until next week" Len said _or else I would have to explain why a kid is with me_.

"They're not here?" Kahoko asked

Len sighed "Yes" he answered. He opened the door and let Kahoko go in first. After closing the door he put all the things we was carrying down and sighed "Hino, I'm not good at babysitting, I haven't even done that in my entire life!"

"Don't worry, I'll be a good girl, my babysitter" Kahoko giggled

"So you're going to take care of that little girl Len?" Kahoko and Len saw Hamai Misa, Len's mother, entering the room "I didn't expect you to take care of a little girl" Hamai looked at Kahoko "Who's she? She looks like Kahoko-chan" Hamai smiled at his son.

"Nice to meet you again Mrs. Tsukimori, I'm Kahoko Hino" Kahoko greeted, forgetting that her body looks diferrent than usual.

"Ka-Kahoko? Why are you small?" Hamai asked "It is you!" Hamai said after looking at Kahoko for a while

"B-because… ummm…"

"Mother, please don't…"

"It must be his fault" Hamai hugged Kahoko "Don't worry I give you my permission, Len can take care of you, Kahoko" Hamai smiled at Kahoko

"What?" Len and Kahoko both said

_She said 'his fault'_ Both Len and Kahoko thought…

* * *

**:) I'll try to update fast again :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 here!**

**

* * *

**

You're My Babysitter!

**Chapter 3**

"You believe that I am Kahoko Hino?" little Kahoko asked Len's mother.

"You did just say that you are Kahoko Hino", Hamai said.

"Well, yeah, I did say I am. I just can't believe you believed me so fast. It took me time to explain to Tsukimori-kun that I am me", Kahoko's voice sounded like a child.

"How will I believe you when you look like that?", Len pointed at Kahoko's small body "You made me think that you're a younger sister of the real Hino or a cousin of hers"

Kahoko crossed her small arms and glared at Len. "You still think that Lili is just a made up story and that I am not the Kahoko you know? I just turned small! I don't have a younger sister and my cousins don't look like me"

Len stared at her "I still think that you're Hino's younger sister or cousin. That's the only reason that makes sense to me"

Hamai stared at the glaring Kahoko and glaring Len then said "I have a friend who believes in a fairy called Lili. Is that the Lili you two are talking about? The one at Seiso Academy" She asked.

Kahoko nodded "Yes! That's the Lili I'm talking about."

"I remember that she turned into a small child again", Hamai smiled. "She looks so cute!"

"She turned into a child just like me?", Kahoko asked wide eyed.

"Yes", Hamai answered.

"Did she turn back to normal?", Kahoko asked

"Yes, but when she turned into a child, Len's father took care of her until she turned back to normal", Hamai said

"I took care of her for three days", Mr. Tsukimori said as he enters the room. "Who's she?", Len's father asked as he pointed at Kahoko. "She looks like one of the participants in your school's music competition, Len."

"She's Kahoko Hino dear", Hamai said hugging her husband. "Welcome home".

"Thanks", Mr. Tsukimori said. He looked at Kahoko and looked back at his wife. "Meaning Len is going to take care of her until she turns back, right?", he asked.

"Yup, that's the plan."

"Good luck Len." His father gave Len a thumbs-up. "They can get really annoying.", he added while going to the masters bedroom with Hamai. Hamai slapped her husband's arm. "What?" he asked Hamai while laughing.

…

Len stared at his parents and said, "They really do believe that you're Hino".

"I am! Why won't you believe me? Your parents already said that Lili is real, somehow"

"It's just unbelievable", Len said. He took his things and left Kahoko.

"Ice Cube!", Kahoko shouted.

Len ignored.

Kahoko took her things at one corner then she sat on the sofa in the living room. _I'm being a nuisance… When I see Lili on Monday he's in big trouble!, _Kahoko thought angrily, thinking of ways on how to make the little fairy suffer. She stood up and wondered around the room. "This place is huge!", she said. She saw a grand piano in the next room. She entered the room and admired the shiny grand piano. "Even the piano is huge.", Kahoko said frowning.

Kahoko climbed up the piano stool and sat there for a few seconds. "It won't hurt if I just press a few keys right?". She opened the lid and pressed a few notes, she then said "This is fun!"

She pressed the keys again, trying to play Ave Maria on the piano.

"Having fun?", Len asked as he enters the room. "You're one octave low."

"Well, sorry Mr. Perfect. I'm not good at playing the piano", Kahoko sticks her tongue out at Len.

Len sat beside her. "That won't hurt me.", he said while pressing some notes. "Watch and learn."

Kahoko groaned.

Len started to play Ave Maria on the piano. He played it perfectly making Kahoko's mouth open. He smiled at her reaction. "Do you like it?", he wanted to ask but he was thinking that what if she was really Kahoko.

"You're great! I like it!", Kahoko said as if she read his mind.

Len ended the piece. He looked at Kahoko and sighed, he said "It's so simple Hino."

"Show off", Kahoko muttered.

"You're so childish", Len said closing the lid of the piano.

"You're so cold hearted!", Kahoko said, punching Len with her small fists.

Len sighed and said "It doesn't hurt, stop wasting your energy". Len stood up and carried Kahoko.

"Why are you carrying me?", Kahoko asked.

"You don't want to?", Len asked.

"I can walk. I don't want to be a burden" Kahoko said wriggling her small body out of Len's arms.

Len didn't let her go. He started to walk towards the living room.

"Tsu-tsukimori-kun?", a familiar soft voice called.

"Is she your cousin?", a familiar cheerful voice asked.

Kahoko and Len looked at the direction where they heard Azuma and Kazuki's voice. They saw Ryoutarou, Azuma and Kazuki standing beside Hamai.

"Your friends came, Len.", Hamai said, smiling at Len and Kahoko.

Len dropped Kahoko from his arms as soon as he heard his mother said 'friends'.

"Ouch! What was that for?", Kahoko shouted and groaned.

"Len!". Hamai rushed beside Kahoko and helped her stand up. "That was rude of you to drop Kahoko like that!", Hamai said, shock was still heard from her voice.

"Kahoko?", the boys said at once, looking at the little girl who was glaring at the same time rubbing her back.

"What?", Kahoko looked at them, annoyed.

"Are you okay?", Len asked after recovering from the shock.

"Are you blind?", Kahoko asked Len.

"No, I'm not blind. I only asked.", Len said glaring at Kahoko.

Kahoko smiled at Hamai and said "I'm fine". She looked back at Len and glared at him again. "What kind of babysitter are you? To drop a child on the floor", Kahoko said and turned around to face Ryoutarou and her senpai's.

"Hey Len, do you want to come with us? Kanazawa-sensei asked us to ask you.", Kazuki asked.

"I have a feeling he can't, Kazuki", Azuma said tapping Kazuki's shoulder. He looked at Kahoko and back to Len. "He's babysitting, see?" Azuma pointed at Kahoko.

"Oh" was all Kazuki can say.

"Why is Kahoko's sister here?", Ryoutarou asked.

Kazuki went towards Kahoko and stared at her, smile creeping in his face. "She's Kaho-chan's sister?", Kazuki asked "Kawaii!". Kazuki gave Kahoko a bear hug.

"Kazuki!", Ryoutarou called out sweat dropping.

"C-can't b-breath, t-to-o t-tight", Kahoko choked out the words.

"Kahoko must have asked you to look after her cousin, huh. We'll just tell sensei that you can't come", Ryoutarou said.

"Thanks." Len said coldly.

"Nice name by the way" Kazuki told the little Kahoko while heading to the door.

And they left.

Kahoko and Len sighed at the same time.

"They don't know?", Hamai asked.

"No", Kahoko and Len answered in unison.

_Good thing they didn't ask more questions_, Kahoko and Len thought

~after dinner~

"Thank you for the food and for letting me stay here" Kahoko said politely at Len's parents.

"Our pleasure" Len's parents said in unison.

_Besides, seeing Len treating you like a child and all looks so cute_, Hamai smiled.

_I know that smile_, Len glared at his mother.

"Len you should make Kahoko take a bath" Hamai said.

"A bath!" Kahoko said smiling. "I want a bath Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko said childishly.

…

At Len's room, Kahoko looked around and saw a clean and very tidy room. _Not so bad for a guy_, Kahoko thought.

Len entered the room and saw Kahoko jumping on his bed. "Do you always do that whenever you find a bed?", Len asked.

"Nope! The last time I jumped on a bed was when I was seven", Kahoko grinned. "I want to jump on your bed because your bed is so soft.", Kahoko added.

Len nodded while getting a clean towel from his drawer. Kahoko kept on jumping on his bed, _even though you have a body of a five-year-old girl, you act so childish despite your age_, Len thought. He smiled at Kahoko and said "Bath time Kahoko".

Kahoko stopped jumping after hearing Len call her by her name and saw him smiling. She stared at him and said "Okay"

Len went towards her and wrapped the towel around her. He carried her into the bathroom.

_Why is he taking me to the bathroom?_ Kahoko asked herself suddenly blushing. She looked at Len's expression, unreadable.

"What do you think you're trying to do?", Kahoko shouted so loud that can deafen Len.

Len just smiled at her...

…………………………………………………

**Please review! :) sorry for the mistakes and if there is something unclear to all of you please ask me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**You're My Babysitter!**

**Chapter 4**

**~Ryoutarou's POV~**

I wonder why Kahoko's sister with Tsukimori, and why would Kahoko leave her sister to that ice cube?

Kanazawa-sensei asked us to come with him in a restaurant; he said he wanted to try the foods there. He wanted all the concourse participants to come but it seems that Tsukimori and Hino won't be in this event.

Why are they enjoying themselves? Hihara was singing at the karaoke with Kanazawa sensei and Yunoki was in one corner talking to that timid girl, Fuyumi. Poor girl, she's the only girl with us. And I think Shimizu has doze off somewhere in this restaurant.

I don't know why but I have a feeling that Kahoko's sister is Kahoko. It's not because they have the same face or they have the same name (Maybe Kahoko's mother likes the name Kahoko, to even name her daughters the same name!).

I wonder why Kahoko chose Tsukimori than a fine babysitter… Tsukimori might even scare that little girl to death, but that's too much… but maybe it'll happen because of his cold attitude. Tsukimori is Tsukimori after all.

We looked for Kahoko earlier but she wasn't around, only her younger sister… wait a minute, Kahoko said she doesn't have a younger sister! Only an older sister and an older brother! Did she lie to me? I hope not. I felt sad by the idea Kahoko lying to me. I know that I will never, ever, in all my life get jealous at Tsukimori, but now after seeing him and Kahoko's sister, I think I'm jealous. Kahoko trusted Tsukimori in taking care of her younger sister than me. Not that I'm good with little girls…

I slapped my fore head. I should have stayed home than hang out where Kahoko isn't around. Where is she anyway?

**~Len's POV~**

I still don't believe that this girl I'm holding is Kahoko. It's just unbelievable that there's a fairy in our school that turned her into a child again. Kahoko and my parents must be behind of all this things, to make me babysit!

Me, a babysitter? I and babysitting never get along. Look at me; I'm always teased as an ice cube! So how am I supposed to take care of a kid? All I know is glare at the little beings.

I would want to look after a quiet, kind little kid, but this girl, who claims herself as Kahoko Hino, isn't quiet or kind. Look at her, she always yells and tells me things I wouldn't want to hear.

"What do you think you're trying to do?" This little Kahoko asked me so loud.

I smiled at her, isn't it obvious? I'm going to bathe her.

I opened the bathroom in my room and settled her down on a desk beside the sink.

"Hey! Are you listening? Can you hear me?", she asked, her face all red.

"How wouldn't I hear you? You're shouting", I told her. I took the towel around her and put it where it wouldn't get wet.

"Then why aren't you answering?", she shouted.

"I'll bathe you, isn't that obvious?". My mother told me to bath this little girl because if I left her all alone, what if she slipped and hit her small head on the bath tub or on the tiles? What if she accidentally drowns herself on the tub? She is small after all. My mother has a point, but why wouldn't she bath this girl? They're both girls after all…

Kahoko threw a shampoo bottle at me. "Are you out of your mind? Remember that I'm a seventeen year old teenager in a body of a five year old!"

I took the shampoo bottle from the floor, and said "Yeah right… wise words"

"You still don't believe me! Even though you said you believe me!" She tried to climb down the table but she isn't tall enough to reach the ground. I helped her down. As soon that she was on the ground she tried to punch me. I just dodge every punch she was giving me. "Will you stay still!", she looked for something to throw at me.

She looks like she will cry any second. She saw another bottle and tried to reach it. "I don't want this! I'm small! I want to go back to normal!", She said still trying to reach for the bottle.

I feel bad seeing her act like that. What if she really was Kahoko? Even though it's impossible, maybe it's true. A kid won't act like that, that's what I know. Normally they'll say they don't want a bath and run away from you, and they won't be so uncomfortable that her babysitter will bathe her. I looked at her and saw her crying hearing her say 'stupid fairy' and 'I'll haunt you down on Monday' and many more.

I gave up, trying to believe that this little girl is Kahoko. "I'll give you privacy then", I told her while reaching for the things she might need. "I'll try to believe you." I gave her soap, shampoo and all the things I think she needs and left the room.

~Normal POV~

Kahoko just stared at the door after Len left. After a few seconds, she wiped her tears and started to take her clothes off.

_What's gotten into him? Why did he suddenly decide to try believing me?_ She thought as she reached for the shower, but she failed. "I hate my body!" She shouted.

Len just leaned on the wall beside the door. After hearing Kahoko say she hates her former body, he smiled and tried to not laugh. _I hope she isn't really Kahoko, or else I just gave her a bad impression_, Len thought.

After a few minutes, Len wondered what Kahoko was doing inside the bathroom, it suddenly got quiet. He started to panic thinking that what if she slipped and hit her head without him knowing? Or she used the bath tub and ended up drowning herself? Just like what his mother said.

He decided on knocking. No one answered which made him call Kahoko. "Hino?"

Slowly the door opened. "Tsukimori-kun…" Kahoko started to cry. "I can't reach the shower" She sobbed.

Len stared at her. He thought that something bad happened at first, but he was wrong. He tried to not laugh in front of Kahoko. "That's not something to cry about", Len smiled and then started laughing.

"What?" Kahoko tried to glare at Len. "I don't want to be small! I'm already one of the smallest in class and yet this happened! I cannot reach everything I needed!"

"Sorry… do you need help?", Len asked.

Kahoko nodded. "Is it okay?", Kahoko asked.

Len gave Kahoko his small shirt and Kahoko put it on her. "Now you can help me bathe!' Kahoko said childishly.

"Good thing mother kept it in my drawer", Len opened the water for the bath tub.

"Wanna take a bath with me? My babysitter", Kahoko asked while making bubbles.

Len blushed at her question. "Are you sick?", Kahoko asked.

"N-no", Len answered. He took a chair and sat beside the tub.

Kahoko played with the bubbles like a child. She decided on acting like one since Len started to smile. _Maybe he likes me as a kid than when I'm normal_, Kahoko thought and blushed. _He's kind after all_. Kahoko looked at Len who was staring at the door.

"You wanna leave?", Kahoko asked tilting her head so she can see Len's face.

"No"

"Bored?"

"No"

"Annoyed?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Why would I?"

"You don't like kids"

"I don't want the types that are annoying, noisy, and unkind" Len said like he was describing Kahoko's actions earlier.

"Oh" Kahoko said after realizing that she acted like that since she turned into a child. "Sorry"

"For what?"

"For being…" Kahoko lifted her hand and pointed at her small fingers. "Annoying… noisy… unkind… making you my babysitter even though it's not needed…"

"Its fine", Len said, cutting her.

"You believe me now?", Kahoko asked.

"I think. It wouldn't hurt to believe", Len said, looking at her.

"That took you long!" Kahoko said, grinning. She splashed some water on Len making Len wet.

Len was surprised. After recovering, he splashed some water at Kahoko even though he knows that Kahoko was already wet. Kahoko didn't expect him to fight back. "Water fight!", Kahoko declared childishly and started making Len wet. Len fought back.

After the bath…

Kahoko kept on laughing at Len who ended up taking a bath after her. She was sitting on Len's bed hugging a pillow.

When Len got out of the bathroom he saw Kahoko, still laughing like there's no tomorrow. "There's still tomorrow Hino", He said while drying his hair with a towel.

Kahoko tried to stop. "But I didn't expect the always serious Tsukimori to fight back on a water fight!", She said. "I had fun!"

"I'm a boring companion", Len said.

"No you're not", Kahoko said and started jumping on the bed again. "You're bed is bouncy!"

Len sighed. "Father was right, kids can get really annoying" He mumbled. Len started on looking for a book to read. He saw a violin book and opened it.

He walked towards his bed and sat there. He started reading the book when Kahoko called him. "Hey, Tsukimori-kun, Can I call you Len?", she asked, still jumping. "Even, until I turn back to normal?"

"You can call me by my given name as long as you like" Len answered, his head starting to pound because of the bed bouncing.

"That's good", Kahoko said. "I have another question… do you like me in this form of in my original?", Kahoko asked, still jumping up and down.

"I like any form of you as long as it's you", Len said, eyes still on the book. He isn't really reading the book; he's just trying to believe that this kid really is Kahoko and ignore the book.

"But you don't believe that I am me" Kahoko said. "Jump, jump, jump", she said while jumping.

"I told you that I'll try to", Len said rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"I hope you believe, so all the Tsukimori knows I'm Kahoko Hino", Kahoko smiled. She saw Len rubbing his forehead but Kahoko ignored it. "Jump, jump, jump", she sang while jumping.

_I had enough!_ Len thought annoyed by Kahoko's jumping. He took her hand and pulled her to him. He hugged her as tight as he could. "Stop jumping! I'm having a headache because of it", Len said.

Kahoko blushed and said, "But your bed is so fun"

"My bed, not me, huh… Kahoko", Len whispered. Not letting her go.

"Eh?" was all Kahoko can say. She wasn't sure what he meant but she's definitely sure that this guy isn't the Tsukimori she knows. "Who are you and what did you do to Len? You've gotten softer than the first time I met you. You've been smiling often today!", Kahoko said, remembering the time when she and Ryoutarou went to Len's classroom and there she met Len for the first time.

Len chuckled and lied down to his bed not letting the small Kahoko go, not that Kahoko is struggling to get away. Kahoko was now on top of Len. "Thank yourself for that" Len caressed Kahoko's hair.

"What did I do?" Kahoko asked looking at Len's face.

"Your music and your straightforwardness made me realize that music is meant for me to enjoy music and make everyone enjoy my music. I know how to make my music sound like yours… maybe a little like yours", Len looked back at the small Kahoko. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. It's because of you why I started playing the violin. When I heard you play Ave Maria back then, you inspired me. That's when I played my first song on the violin", Kahoko said smiling a bit. "I didn't want to play the violin back then, but Lili insisted and gave me a violin the day I first played Ave Maria" she bit her lips.

Len stared at her blankly, trying to comprehend what she just said. "You played because of me?"

"Yup", Kahoko answered. _He didn't realize that I just said that Lili was involved_, he thought.

"Wait… wait a minute… you are saying that that fairy named Lili gave you a violin the day you heard me play?", Len asked.

"Y-yes", Kahoko answered. _I shouldn't have said that_, she thought.

"So the first time you played the violin was when I met you in my reserved music room back then?", Len asked again.

"Yes", Kahoko nodded.

_Impossible_, len thought. "How did you manage to play a difficult instrument in a short time? I did hear you play Ave Maria on the rooftop but in just hearing me play? It's impossible. It took me years to be able to play the way I play now, and you, in just hearing me play?"

"Yes", Kahoko's expression was like she was about to cry, again.

"Explain please", Len kept her in his arms. "You must have practiced before you played Ave Maria back then", Len mumbled.

Kahoko shook his head and hesitated. "If I tell you, don't get so surprised okay? And let me explain before you think I cheated", she said. She tried to get away from Len so that if he got angry she can just run but Len kept her near him, not letting her go. She gave up and let him have her.

"Why would I think that?", Len asked.

Kahoko buried her face on Len's chest and started. "The day when the concourse participants are announced was the day when I first met Lili. I was late and I stopped by the school statue in front of the gate, there I saw Lili… he followed me around the school and after the participants were announced, Kanazawa-sensei told me to practice before going home. I went to the music room where you found me standing, but before you entered the room Lili gave me a magical violin saying that everyone can play it. After hearing you play Ave Maria, I liked the song and decided on playing it using the magical violin. I played it on the rooftop and that's the first song I played in a violin"

"You were using a magical violin, that's why you can play?", Len said. "So you cheated at the contest by using an instrument that you can play easily without any practice."

"Hey! I did practice! The third selection made the magical violin not magical, so I'm not using a magical violin now!", Kahoko defended herself.

"But you still used it in the first and second round. And here I thought you play beautifully" Len said while losing his hug from Kahoko.

"You hate me now", Kahoko said. "I shouldn't have joined the competition, I shouldn't have helped Lili then…"

Len closed his eyes and said, "I'm mad at you for not telling me this when I asked you before".

…………………

* * *

**Sorry this chap became sooo long... i can't help it... **

**Please leave a review... :) I'll update fast! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 here... please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

You're My Babysitter!

**Chapter 5**

**~Kahoko POV~**

I shouldn't have told Len about the magical violin, now he's mad at me. I felt like crying again.

"Len?", I called him, he didn't move nor reply.

So he is angry! I told him that I was using a magical violin and now not. It's true that I cheated at the first and second selection because I used a magical violin, but still it's not easy to use it! I need to concentrate on each note so I can play it right and I did practice!

"Hey! It's not really easy to use a magical violin! I did practice and I tried to improve! But still… I'm sorry for cheating and for not telling you sooner", I told him. I can't believe he hates me to the point that he won't even move or talk!

I looked up at him and saw him sleeping. I was feeling bad here and I'm saying that I'm sorry! How dare he tell me he's mad and sleep when I'm apologizing!

"I'm apologizing here!", I shouted while pulling his shirt.

He opened his eyes and smiled. He said "I heard you so stop pulling my shirt. You're going to rip it if you continue".

I let go. "S-sorry"

"Wh-why are you crying?", he asked. He sat up and hugged me again. He rubbed my back.

"I-I didn't mean to cheat… Lili told me it's alright to participate even if I don't win! I felt bad for ending up second place at the second selection while you ended up last because you didn't have time to play", I wiped my tears.

Len sighed and said "Fine… it's not your fault. That Lili told you to participate, right?". I nodded. "Don't blame yourself"

"But I knew that I was using a magical violin!"

"I think its fine… now that I know why you were able to play in such a short time. And besides, the competition is over", he looked at the ceiling. "Does anyone know?" he asked.

"No. You're the only one I told. Don't tell anyone!"

"I'll tell… hmm...", he made a thinking pose.

I glared at him and hit him on his arm with my left hand.

"I'm just joking", he told me while laughing. I wonder if Lili cast a spell on Len… I mean… look at him! He's out of character ever since I turned into a child. He's smiling, laughing and being caring! But it's nice to see this side of him. I nodded. He gave me a questioning look and I just ignored him.

"Why are you nodding?", Len asked.

"Since when did you care?"

"Since I knew how I…" Len trailed off.

This is odd, "Since you knew what?", I asked.

"None of your business", he replied coldly. This is the Tsukimori I know. He's being kind earlier and now he's acting cold again! Is he having menstruation? that will explain his mood swings… WHAT AM I THINKING! He's a guy for goodness sake! I stared at him. He looked away from me, what did I do? Then I saw a shade of pink in his cheeks… he's blushing… Len is blushing… "YOU'RE BLUSHING!", I said loudly. What's wrong with me? I've been acting like a child! Is that a part of Lili's spell? But I think its fun making fun of Len.

"Oh just shut up!", he said angrily, covering my face with his hand.

"But this is new! If only I have my camera!" I said, taking his hand away my face.

He sighed and lied back. "Now you sounded like Amou"

Yeah he's right, I did sounded like Amou-san. "But I don't see you blush all the time! Even smile or laugh and you even joked today!"

"Enjoy all you want… I'll be back to normal tomorrow", he mumbled.

I raised both my hands. "Yay! I'll enjoy then". He closed his eyes again. "How will I enjoy if you will sleep!". I grabbed his shirt and shook him.

"Aren't you tired?", he asked.

"Nope"

"I'm tired"

"Don't get tired!"

"Taking care of a little Kahoko is tiring!"

"My mother did say I was troublesome" I grinned.

"That explains why you're so energetic", he opened his eyes. "Don't tell me you need some milk before you sleep?"

I shook my head and stood up. "I want chocolate! Make me one babysitter Len. Pleeeaassseee", I went down his bed and tugged at his pants.

"You make it", he said.

"But I can't reach your counter! I'm too small", I said and pleaded. "Pleeeeeaaassseee"

He sat up. Yes! Chocolate drink here I come! He stood up and carried me again like I can't walk. "You're spoiling me. My babysitter", I teased.

"Am I? Little annoying Kahoko"

"Yes", I nodded. I laid my small head on his shoulder while he was walking towards the kitchen.

"That's my intention anyway… to spoil my Kahoko" he whispered. Your intention huh… my mom wouldn't want that. You said _my Kahoko_, since when did I become yours?

"Why 'my Kahoko'?", I asked. I can feel my cheeks hot. Wow he smells like soap… well... he did took a bath.

He stopped walking. "Hmm…", he said. I wonder what he's thinking. He started walking again. "I'll tell you later", he said.

Why later? Don't tell me you like me… that is what I wanted to say, to tease him, but I think waiting is nice. It's not that I wanted to hear him say he likes me, why am I thinking like this anyway? He might like me because I look like a kid. But I think I'm starting to like him. I smiled.

**~Normal POV~**

Len made Kahoko's chocolate milk drink. "Here", he laid the mug in front of Kahoko, who was sitting in the dining room.

"Thanks!", Kahoko thanked Len childishly.

Len made tea for himself and sat opposite to Kahoko. They didn't talk and it was very silent.

Len decided it was time to tell Kahoko what he felt, now that he's really sure that the little girl was Kahoko. Surprisingly he believed her after hearing her story about the magical violin and all.

Len opened his mouth and was about to confess to her but Lili popped out in front of him, making his mouth shut. His eyes widen and he felt a scream was about to come out from his throat.

"Lili!", Kahoko smiled at the little fairy. Lili went to Kahoko and smiled back at her. "Now I wouldn't have to look for you on Monday", Kahoko grinned evilly while grabbing Lili.

"Waaaahhh!", Lili struggled to get away from Kahoko's hands. "Ka-kahoko I'm sorry!"

"Turn me back!", Kahoko tightened her hold on Lili.

"But!" Lili still tried to struggle.

Len shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "T-That's the F-fairy?" Len stuttered. He was really seeing Lili.

"He can see me?", Lili asked Kahoko.

"Why are you asking me, his eyes are not mine!", Kahoko said.

"He's the one who gave you the violin and the fairy who turned you like that?", Len asked.

"Yes" Kahoko said. Lili was free from Kahoko's grip and flew away from her.

Len caught Lili. "So you're the reason why she felt bad in the second selection before and especially the reason why I'm taking care of a little Kahoko!", Len said, glaring at the poor creature.

"Yes", Lili squeaked. Realization hit Lili. "Since when did you start calling Kahoko Hino, Kahoko?"

"Don't change the topic!" Len and Kahoko said in unison.

"O-okay!" Lili stuttered.

Hamai entered the room with her husband. They were planning on making tea before they sleep.

Both Len's parents stopped after seeing Lili on Len's hands.

"Len let him go, you might kill him", Hamai said worriedly.

Len loosen his grip and stared at his parents, Kahoko stared at his parents as well. Lili flew in front of Hamai and his husband. "It's been so long" Lili smiled. "You two haven't changed much"

"Yeah. I see you met our son", Hamai said, looking at Len and Kahoko, who was not moving from their seats.

"What are you doing here?", Len's father asked.

"For Kahoko Hino. And yeah I met Len Tsukimori, ever since the concourse started. I didn't know he was your son. That explains why the name Tsukimori sounds familiar", Lili said, flying round and round the room.

"You two can see Lili?" Kahoko and Len asked.

Len's parents smiled at the both.

"Since when?", Kahoko and Len asked, eyes wide open.

"Since…"

…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review... I want to thank all the people who alerted and reviewed to this story :) Thank you very much!**

**And sorry for the mistakes if you found one XD I didn't find one when i reread it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Here's chapter 6 :)**

**Thanks for the reviews that was given to me from my previous chapter! :) I'm so happy! **

**Please enjoy! And, as always, the characters are a bit OOC XD**

**

* * *

**

You're My Babysitter!

**Chapter 6**

"Since high school, Len", Hamai answered.

"Yeah! Your mother was really good at the piano and your father was great at the violin", Lili said.

"High school?", both Len and Kahoko asked.

"Yes", Len's father said and added, "We studied at Seiso Academy when we were in high school. We were participants in the music competition then, just like you two, and there we met Lili"

"LILI! You gave Mr. Tsukimori a magical violin as well, didn't you?", Kahoko asked remembering the time Lili gave her a magical violin to join the competition.

"Hey!", Lili hid behind Mr. Tsukimori. "I only gave a magical violin to you since you're the only one who can see me before the competition started and the magical violin isn't finished yet at that time!"

"Oh… That's good", Kahoko said.

Len sighed and said "Mother, don't tell me your friend you're talking about was you?"

Hamai smiled. "Yes, your father took care of me. Lili accidentally casted a spell on me which made me become a kid and your father saw me transform", she said.

"So how did it work, I mean how did you turn back?", Kahoko asked. _I can turn back to normal!_ She thought.

"It's easy", Hamai said.

Mr. Tsukimori made a face at Hamai. "We actually don't know", He smiled at Kahoko and Len, who was drinking their chocolate drink and tea.

After hearing Mr. Tsukimori, both Kahoko and Len gulped their drinks so fast that they nearly choked themselves.

"WHAT?", they both said after coughing a few times.

"Lili turn me back to normal! IMMEDIATELLY!", Kahoko said, looking at Lili.

Lili stared at Kahoko and a smile slowly formed in his little face.

Kahoko sweat dropped and said to herself, _he's creeping me out_. "What?", Kahoko asked childishly.

Lili went to Kahoko and tried to hug her while saying, "You're soo cuuuute! Kahoko!"

Kahoko grabbed the little fairy and said "Turn me back" with an evil look on her cute little face.

"But… but…"

"But what?", Len asked coldly.

"But…" Lili trailed off.

"Enough buts!", Kahoko snapped.

"I", Lili said, panicking.

Len sighed and said, "I, I, I, repeat it and your life will be ruined by the two of us"

Lili was about to say 'I' again but after seeing Len's deadly glare. He instead said, "DON'T KNOW!"

"What do you mean 'DON'T KNOW'?", Kahoko and Len snapped.

"It means what it means!". Lili struggled to get away from Kahoko's grip. Even though her hands are small, they are surprisingly strong.

While Kahoko and Len were forcing Lili to change Kahoko back, Hamai Misa and her husband were just standing there, watching Lili. _They remind me of us_, the couple thought.

Hamai looked at her husband. "How did I turn back anyway?", She asked her husband.

"I don't really know but… lets drink tea", Mr. Tsukimori went to the stove and boiled some water.

Lili got out of Kahoko's hands and flew towards the living room. Kahoko and Len followed him. Kahoko tried to jump to reach Lili, Len did the same. If you ask me, they look crazy jumping around the room, especially to those who can't see Lili. XD

Hamai sighed and smiled at Len who was helping Kahoko by trying to catch Lili. "They won't catch Lili. We tried it before", Hamai said while watching Len jump.

"Lili's good at flying high. Enough that people can't catch him", Mr. Tsukimori said while watching Kahoko. Kahoko reminded him of Hamai when Hamai turned into a little kid, in front of him, and turned to normal. He remembered confessing to Hamai when she was still small, and to their surprise Hamai turned back to normal the next day. _Maybe the solution is to confess? Or wait for three days so the magic will wore off…_ He thought.

"Why are you two acting as if I'm a pest?", Lili shouted trying to dodge every jump from Kahoko and Len.

Want to know why Lili is trying to avoid Kahoko, as well? Simple, Kahoko kept on climbing on the sofas and jump as high as possible as she can just to catch Lili sometimes Len carries her.

"Cause you are one!", Kahoko shouted.

"Will you stop flying and just come down here", Len said, irritated.

"Why won't he just puff out just like he usually does?", Mr. Tsukimori asked at his wife.

"Leave them be", she replied.

"Wanna sleep?", Mr. Tsukimori asked after drinking his tea.

"Sure", Hamai said while standing up and putting her cup on the sink. Hamai and her husband left the two jumping around, and headed to their bedroom.

~After 28 minutes after Hamai and her husband left~

Kahoko and Len sat on the sofa, panting. Lili sat on the piano in one corner.

"Jeez, Lili, just turn me back", Kahoko said.

"I don't want to babysit anymore so turn her back", Len said, giving invisible daggers at Lili.

"But I don't know how to turn you back!", Lili said.

"Then how did my mother turn back to normal?", Len asked.

Lili tried to remember what happened between Hamai and her husband. "All I know is that after three days, your mother was back to normal. I remember your father confessing to your mother that day", Lili said.

"So that's how your mother and father got together", Kahoko smiled at Len.

Lili flew up and said, "I became their cupid".

"How so?", Kahoko asked. _I bet their romance is interesting, two great musicians falling in love. Now I sounded like Mio_, Kahoko thought, sweat dropping.

"Hmm… They both were chosen to become the participants of the music competition. Meaning they are rivals. I decided on letting them meet each other and that made me become their cupid. It was a success to put them together", Lili said, grinning.

_And here I thought he'll tell me a long romantic story_, Kahoko thought.

"How boring", Len muttered.

"Doesn't the story sounds familiar?", Lili asked.

Kahoko yawned and said, "Yeah, somehow it does".

"If you can't turn her back to normal, I'm going to sleep", Len said while standing up. "Aren't you going to sleep, Kahoko?", He asked while walking towards his room.

"I'm going with you", Kahoko said yawning again. Kahoko looked at Lili and gave him a glare. "Turn me back to normal tomorrow", Kahoko said and left Lili in the living room alone.

Lili sighed. _The violin romance... commonly known before as The music romace... it's... AHHHH! why does this happen every twenty years! I kept on turning them into a kid! Kahoko will kill me if i dont solve this!_, Lili thought. "But... how did the others turn back?" Lili thought for a while and said "Nevermind!"

…

"I guess you'll be my babysitter for three days Len", Kahoko said while running towards Len's bed.

"You're going to sleep with me than sleep in the guess room?", Len asked, following Kahoko.

"Yup!", Kahoko said. She pretended to be scared. "There might be a monster under my bed", Kahoko shrugged. She jumped on Len's bed and took his pillow.

Len sighed. "Then move aside, you're not the only one who's going to sleep in that bed", he said. He lay on his bed and took his pillow from Kahoko's little hands.

"Hey!", Kahoko whined. "Do you have any pillow I can hug?", Kahoko asked.

Len stood up and threw the pillow on Kahoko's face. "I'll just get a new one", Len said while going out of his room.

"That hurt", Kahoko muttered and hugged the pillow Len threw her.

After a few seconds Len came back with two pillows. He threw one pillow at Kahoko again. "You sure you want to sleep here?", Len asked, uncomfortable that a girl will sleep beside him.

"Why? You don't want me to stay here?", Kahoko laid on Len's bed while Len sat on his bed.

Len patted Kahoko's head and said "It's fine, but… what if you turned back to normal tomorrow morning?". He lay beside Kahoko and hugged the pillow he was holding.

"We need to wait for the next two days to come so I can turn back to normal"

Len sighed. _Two days huh… Maybe if I confess she'll turns back to normal? Like in fairy tales? Nah!_ Len thought.

"Why did you say 'my Kahoko' before?", Kahoko asked. She looked at Len who was staring at her.

Len blushed…

"There you go again! You're blushing! Or you're sick?", Kahoko said and grinned.

"Shut up", Len said.

"Well…?", Kahoko waited.

"Because I…", Len trailed off. _I decided to tell her earlier so why is it so difficult to say now?_ Len groaned inside his head. "D-don't get mad or anything, okay? It's because I…" _like you…_

"Why would I hate you?". Kahoko smiled. "I love you, Len"

Len fell from his bed after hearing Kahoko. He stared at her wide eyes. _Did she say what i think she said?_

"A-are y-you okay?", Kahoko sat up and looked at Len, blushing.

"What did you say?" Len asked still surprised.

…

* * *

**I noticed my writing skills is a bit limited, and somehow i think its boring. They are more on talking in this chapter, huh? XD**

**Never mind about that :) please review :)**

**Next chapter is last chapter... :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 the last chapter... :) **

**Warning: They're a bit OOC here xD especially Len.**

**Thanks for the reviews and i hope everyone enjoy's this looooong chapter XD **

**

* * *

**

You're My Babysitter

**Chapter 7**

"I-I said… I don't want to repeat it", Kahoko said, her face turning as red as her hair.

Len shook his head and said, "Then I won't tell you why I said 'My Kahoko'". Len stood up and stared at Kahoko.

"Why are you staring?", Kahoko asked. She looked anywhere except for Len's eyes. _I can't believe my mouth slipped! I'm so stuuupid!_, Kahoko thought, imagining herself hitting her head on a wall.

Len shook his head again and sat on his bed beside Kahoko. "I'm happy at what you said", Len said and smiled.

"So you heard what I said?", Kahoko asked, embarrassment written on her face. "Then why did you ask?", Kahoko hid herself behind a pillow.

"To make sure I heard right", Len said, while nodding.

"Waaa! You must think I'm annoying… wait… you said you're happy?". Kahoko took a peek at Len. _He said 'I'm happy at what you said'… what does that mean!_ Kahoko hid herself again, _geez I'm imagining things too much… he doesn't feel like the way I do to him!_ Kahoko thought.

"Yes.", Len blushed and looked at Kahoko in the eyes.

"EH?"

Len took Kahoko's hands and said "I know you're Kahoko… I believe at least but… I think I like you in your seventeen year old form now…"

"Eh? So you really hate the little me", Kahoko had teary eyes again.

"No, no, no… I like any form of you but I…" Len lowered his voice "I'm not comfortable at talking to a kid, especially to what I'm planning to say to you"

Kahoko gave Len a questioning look. "What do you mean?", Kahoko asked. After a few seconds Kahoko blushed and muttered "Pervert"

Len sighed. "You're thinking way too far, Kahoko. What I'm trying to do is confess to you, okay?", Len said.

"But I'm not a priest to listen to your confession", Kahoko said childishly.

Len sighed again. "I'll just wait. I'll say it once you're in your true age", Len said giving up.

"Is it important?"

"Yes and no"

"?"

"To me it's important, to you maybe not"

"Why so?"

"Don't ask… I don't know what I'm trying to do or say", Len said. He lay down on his bed. _I'm so sick of this confusing conversation… and my feelings_, Len thought.

After a few seconds Kahoko lay down on Len's chest and said, "What I said is true… I think?"

"Why is it a question?", Len asked.

"I-I'm not sure! Well… what do you call these feelings of mine? Every time I'm with you I started to get embarrassed and my heart started to race and I always worry about you even though I have no relationship to you except for being my friend? And there are indescribable feelings as well…", Kahoko asked.

"Why are you asking me? I just feel the same as you do", Len said. "Maybe we need to see a doctor?", Len said.

"Hahaha, let's see one once I'm back to normal", Kahoko said while yawning. "Good night", she said, wanting to finish the conversation.

"Sweet dreams, Kahoko", Len said.

Kahoko blushed. _What an awkward way of sleeping… I'm going to sleep on top of him? I guess today is an exception_, Kahoko thought.

~5 minutes later~

"Kahoko?", Len checked if she was awake.

"Hm?"

"You're awake?", Len asked surprised.

"Do you expect me to sleep so fast? I'm wondering if you're fine with me making you my pillow", Kahoko hugged Len.

Len blushed. "No", Len said and hugged kahoko. "You're my little pillow then", he said, _you'll be my favorite pillow if this continues_, he thought.

Kahoko smiled. _Were like a couple… Somehow I want to thank Lili_, Kahoko thought.

"Will you still love me when you change back to normal?", Len murmured.

Kahoko looked up to see his face. "I-I…"

Len pulled Kahoko's small head and kissed her on the lips. "I wish you do… because I Love you, Kahoko. You're the only reason why I stayed a little longer here in Japan", Len whispered and let her face go.

Kahoko blushed. "Me? The reason?", Kahoko buried her small face on Len's chest. "Well… I hope that your feelings last long"

"What do you mean?", Len asked.

"You might be saying that because of Lili and his magic or because I'm just a kid", Kahoko answered.

"If that was true… I wouldn't say 'you're the only reason why I stayed here in japan', would I", Len said. He kind of got annoyed by Kahoko's reason but he let it pass, since he thinks it's only natural for her to think that, because of their situation.

Len suddenly felt dizzy so he decided to sleep. "Good night", Len said while closing his eyes.

Kahoko didn't reply. She just slept since she felt dizzy.

**~Next Day~**

**~Len POV~**

I was practicing in the school music rooms when a sudden knock on the door disturbed my practice. Whoever it is, he's annoying. I opened the door and saw six kids standing. They all look like Yunoki, Hihara, Fuyumi, Tsuchiura, Shimizu and Amou. Wait… what if they are really them… only they turned into kids? There's no way I'm going to take care of all of them! That fairy has gone too far!

All of them ran towards me and said, "Oniitan"

Oniitan? What's that? No way! Does that mean onii-san? "Why are you all here?", I asked.

Tsuchiura started to cry and all of them cried with him. "Oneetan is scaaarrryyy!", Hihara and Tsuchiura cried.

What did I do? I only asked them. I started on making them stop crying before the other students end up hearing them.

They won't stop and as time pass by it seems that their cries grows louder and louder until all I can only hear was their cries. I covered my ears but still I can hear their cries clearly.

"For goodness sake! Please stop crying!", I said.

"But I'm not crying", I heard a girl's voice, a familiar one.

I opened my eyes and saw Kahoko looking at me, her eyes are still sleepy. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. So it was only a dream. I sighed and looked at Kahoko. She was looking at me with a worried expression. "I'm fine… bad dream", I said, I hope she understood. She nodded and stared at me. I stared back.

She looks different from yesterday… I saw a cloth beside me and took it. I stared at it until I realized that it was torn… it was the clothes that Kahoko wore before she slept… I looked at Kahoko and saw her closing her eyes. I know what's under the blankets and pillows on Kahoko. I know she has no clothing because, the cloth I'm holding was what she wore last night and she has grown out of it.

"Kahoko?"

"Yes"

"You're back to normal", I said. I can feel my cheeks hot. I looked away from her.

"No I'm not, we need to wait one more day for me to turn back", Kahoko said. I can hear her yawning.

I stood up. "Look at yourself, you're seventeen again", I said.

After a few seconds she said "I'm back!" in a cheerful tone and after that "AAHHHHHHH… Get out of here!", she screamed and threw a pillow at me.

And there I left my room. At least I didn't see anything… right?

That's why I hesitated at the idea of her sleeping with me.

**~Normal POV~**

Kahoko decided on borrowing Len's clothes since she didn't have clothes that will fit her. _I should have brought some of my clothes,_ she thought.

After a few minutes of waiting, Len called Kahoko. Kahoko opened the door and said, "Sorry… and I need to borrow your clothes"

"It's fine, let's eat breakfast before I send you home", Len said while brushing his hair with his hand.

"Okay! I hope it's pancakes!" , Kahoko said childishly.

Len smiled. "You still act like a child, are you still under the spell?", he asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. I got used in acting like a child in front of you", Kahoko said.

"I see… so yesterday you were just acting like a child in front of me", Len's brow twitched.

Kahoko gave a nervous laugh. "Y-yes… it's interesting to see a different Tsukimori. I had fun", Kahoko explained.

At the kitchen Hamai was talking with some visitors. Kahoko and Len entered the room and saw the concourse participants sitting and talking to Hamai, including Amou.

Len and Kahoko stopped and just stood still.

"Kahoko! There you are!", Kazuki said with a cheerful expression, he saw Kahoko and his jaw dropped on the floor. The rest of them got surprised.

"So you were here all along", Azuma said and smiled. Kahoko know what's the meaning behind his smile.

"K-Kaho-senpai… W-we were w-worried because you're not h-home", Shouko stuttered, her face all red.

Ryoutarou recovered from his shock. "What were you doing here? I called at your house last night and no one answered so I called to your cellphone but you're not answering. We didn't even saw you left school yesterday, we just saw your sister with Tsukimori", Ryoutarou said.

"We all tried to contact you but you didn't answer. We were worried… we thought you were kidnapped! Oh, I want to see your sis, I bet it would be fun watching Tsukimori babysit", Nami said looking past Kahoko and Len, trying to see if Kahoko's sister was behind them.

"I-I left my cellphone in the house a-and my family went somewhere that's why there are no one answering the phone. Sorry for worrying you guys", Kahoko said, trying to smile.

"Kaho-senpai…", Keiichi called Kahoko. "Why are you wearing Tsukimori-senpai's clothes?", the sleepy boy asked.

"Ah! Because, because… be…" , Kahoko tried to think of a way to explain.

Suddenly Kahoko started glowing which blinded everyone including heself.

When everyone opened their eyes they saw Kahoko… little Kahoko.

"Not again!", Kahoko said irritated.

Len slapped his forehead. "Great! Now I'm back to babysitting", Len said.

"Ka-kahoko?", everyone stared at Kahoko, wide eyes. They just saw Kahoko transform.

"Where is that annoying fairy?", both Kahoko and Len asked in unison.

"F-fairy?", Shouko stuttered.

Len carried Kahoko. He sighed and said, "I guess you'll need your small clothes again".

"Your clothes are too big", Kahoko said pouting. "Ah! I'll ride on your back! Can I?", Kahoko asked. "My brother usually does that when I was small! I'm small now so can I?"

"Fine", Len shifted Kahoko. Kahoko sat on Len's shoulder.

"Yay I'm not small", Kahoko said cheerfully. She's not small because she was on Len. Everyone sweat dropped.

_We saw kahoko turn into a child but is that really Kahoko?_ The visitors thought while watching Len and Kahoko.

"Great! I have a front page! 'Schools Fairy turned Kahoko Hino into a kid making the famous Len Tsukimori become a babysitter!'. So there really is a fairy like what Hamai Misa-san said!", Nami cheerfully said while taking pictures.

"NAMI!", Kahoko said embarrassed. "I'm fine with you writing that I turned into a child but don't include Len as well!", Kahoko said.

"Since when did you start calling him 'Len'? So you two are going out! Another article!", Nami squealed.

Kahoko and Len blushed.

After explaining what happened to Kahoko to the concourse participants including Nami, Len took Kahoko to his room and let Kahoko change her clothes.

"Sorry for being troublesome Len", Kahoko said after changing.

"It's fine… but how did you turn back?", Len asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that I felt dizzy last night after you kissed me and when I woke I'm back", Kahoko said.

"I felt dizzy last night as well…", Len said.

Both tried to remember what they did last night. _Hmm… we confessed and even kissed_, both thought. Kahoko turned to look at Len, Len looked back at her.

"A kiss", both figured.

"Like in fairy tales", Kahoko said. Len nodded.

"Lili is a Fairy after all", Len said.

"Does that mean you have to kiss me again?", Kahoko asked blushing.

"I-I don't know", Len answered, blushing as well.

"Kahoko, Len, I know the answer! Kahoko, you just need to kiss the one you love!", Lili said, appearing out of nowhere.

"We just thought about that a while ago", Both Len and Kahoko mumbled.

"But Len already did that last night", Kahoko said. "But I temporarily turned back"

"He did?", Lili asked while grinning. "You got it backwards, Kahoko, you're the one who's supposed to kiss him, if he is the one you truly admire"

"What?", Kahoko looked at Len. Len has a shocked expression written on his face. _Kiss him?_ Kahoko thought. "For my sake!", Kahoko said.

"Huh?", Len asked dumbly.

"Do you have an extra robe just in case?", Kahoko asked. She remembered that her small clothes will only break if she transform back.

Len stood up and went to the bathroom to get a bathrobe. He gave it to Kahoko. Kahoko went inside the bathroom shutting the door in front of Len.

Kahoko stepped out of the bathroom and said, "For my sake! To become normal, I must embarrass myself"

Lili left the two alone after hearing Kahoko. He went to the Living room where Hamai Misa and the others were. He laughed so loud making Hamai want to ask but she kept it inside her.

_Hahaha… You're not embarrassing yourself Kahoko… it's like you hate Len Tsukimori_, Lili thought_ but why did she say she must embarrass herself? She loves him right? But… her expression was priceless!_ Lili kept on laughing.

"Are you okay?", Kahoko asked Len whose face was all red.

"Y-yes, but why did you have to say to 'embarrass' yourself?", Len asked.

"I don't know. Are you ready?", Kahoko asked at Len who was sitting on his bed.

"You should be the one to get ready", Len muttered. "Anytime… I'm not the one to kiss you anyway", Len answered.

Kahoko just stood five feet away from Len and she just stared at him.

_I wonder what she's thinking_, Len wondered. He looked at Kahoko who was running towards him; she kissed him after pouncing on him.

"Better surprised than ready", Kahoko said after.

"You didn't have to attack me… my head aches because I hit my head accidentally on the wall", Len said while rubbing his head.

"Sorry, I can't think of any way to prevent me from running towards the door", Kahoko said.

"Back to normal", Len said, smiling.

"Back to normal", Kahoko repeated and hugged Len.

Kahoko loosen her hug on Len and gave him a questioning look.

"What's wrong?", Len asked.

"You said you will tell me something after I turn back. I'm back to my normal form so... what is it?", Kahoko asked curiously.

Len stared at her while trying to remember what she meant. He remembered. "Ah... that... I wanted to confess", Len started. He lowered his voice and said, "I was trying to tell you that I love you but... you seem to not believe me so...". Len looked at Kahoko eyes and called all his courage and said, "What I was trying to say was I love you and it would be nice if you agree on going out with me... o-of course if its okay with you". _I hope she understands now. Thank God I was able to tell her again_, Len thought, rejoicing but a part of him stayed nervous.

"Oh... is that all?", Kahoko said making Len think she thinks of it so lightly. Kahoko smiled. "I love you too and... there is a condition if i'm going to go out with you", Kahoko said grinning.

Len was about to smile but after hearing the word 'condition' it made him think if she really loves him or just playing a prank on him. "A condition?", he asked.

"Yup", Kahoko said. She made a thinking pose and said, "First, you should bake me a cake, and I mean you going to a kitchen to bake. Second, you'll act as a good boyfriend to me, like send me chocolates and flowers everyday". Kahoko looked at Len to see if he'll agree to the conditions she made.

Len stared at her for a little while. "I thought it was 'A condition'",he said. Len quoted the word 'a'. _Me? Bake? _"Why not just buy a cake in a cakeshop? I can do the second condition but the first..."

Kahoko cutted him and said, "I know you can do the second condition but its the first condition that is important! You will bake, right?". Kahoko made her best puppy dog eyes.

_Why is it important for me to bake a cake? And why does she have that kind of eyes..._ Len thought and suddenly agreed, "Fine".

"You don't sound so pleased", Kahoko said pouting. She looked at Len's ceiling and looked back at him. "There's one more", she said, after seeing Len looking depressed.

"One more?", Len said and sighed. "What is it?", he asked.

"Promise me to love me with all your heart", Kahoko said, blushing. _This doesn't sound so selfish... does it?_ she asked herself.

Len looked at Kahoko surprised. "I don't need to promise that, Kahoko", Len said, Kahoko frowned. "I already love you with all my heart, Kahoko, and I will always love you that way forever", Len said, smiling, while caressing Kahoko's face.

Kahoko smiled at Len and started crying. "Oh Len... that was the sweetest thing I heard in my entire life! And I promise to love you with all my heart as well", Kahoko said. She kissed Len again and hugged him.

_I will surely miss babysitting Kahoko_, Len thought and smiled.

_Why do I have a feeling that I want to turn into a child again? Too bad… I want a horseback ride on Len_, Kahoko thought. "I'm going to be a spoiled girlfriend if you're going to keep the conditions", Kahoko said grinning.

"That's fine. Be happy that I love you or else I wont do these useless things", Len said and added, "I will have my limitations in spoiling you, at least I'll try". Len chuckled.

"They're not useless. And all those conditions are for you as well", Kahoko said and laughed.

…

"Do you think Kaho-senpai will turn back to normal? Will she be studying in kindergarten again?", Keiichi asked the others.

"Kindergarten?", everyone asked.

They all imagined Kahoko being in kindergarten with little kids same age as her, at least the way she looked…

"That'll make her the smartest in her class, since she have studied all the lessons that a kindergarten has", Azuma said.

"She'll be called a genius!", Kazuki said.

"K-kaho-senpai will be a kindergarten a-again?", Shouko asked shyly.

"Hmm… I can dress her up in different clothes", Nami said while thinking of some cute little clothes to put on Kahoko.

"That wouldn't be good… what if she ended up being bullied?", Ryoutarou said.

"I hope not", Hamai frowned.

"…"

Kahoko and Len were listening behind the door of the living room.

"They're all worried that you'll go back to kindergarten?", Len asked Kahoko.

"Aww… they're all worried for me. What if I did go back to kindergarten? I can make up for all my failing grades!", Kahoko said while nodding.

Len glared at Kahoko, "Don't expect me to babysit you. What will your parents say if they saw you looking like a five year old again?", he asked.

"My mom always says 'I wish you turn back to a little kid', I guess if I turn back to a five year old again, her wish will be granted! Don't worry if that happens I'll still be your girlfriend", Kahoko said.

"And that'll make me a lolicon", Len muttered under his breath.

Kahoko looked at Len. "Did you say something?", Kahoko asked.

"Nothing", Len replied.

…

And here starts Len and Kahoko's relationship... My story ends here... but what if Kahoko didn't turn back to normal anymore? but thats another story...

****

~END~

* * *

**Words: almost 4000 words in this chapter xD that's surprisingly long. (Longest chapter I've ever written!)**

**Reason behind Len's OOCness: Because he has realize his feelings in this story and he needs to be Loving, Kind and Sweet, if he doesn't want Kahoko to have the wrong idea about him hating her. Right? :) **

**Lolicon- lolita complex, I think it's an attraction to young girls, am I right?**

**I hope that wasn't boring xD Thanks for reading!**

**I decided to end the story because I need to prepare myself for the starting of classes, next week. ****If this chap. is boring I'm sorry XD I ran out of ideas and like I said I needed to finish it already ****I might add some chapters if I have time to make one. **

**And if you found something wrong in the story like the spellings or the grammar I'm sorry… I didn't reread it (And that's entirely my fault) XD**

**Thanks for those who read and reviewed this story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**

**Please Review ****Thanks!**


End file.
